listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games cancelled for Sega consoles
This list is for video games cancelled for Sega video game consoles. Mega Drive * Devil Buster (possible Shin Megami Tensei spinoff) * Hardcorelemonamiga.com * Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (Available for SNES) * Ninja Gaiden * Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame (available on PC hidden-palace.org) * Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill * Sonic Crackers (originally called Sonic the Hedgehog 4; released for Sega 32X as Knuckles' Chaotix) Sega CD * Captain Commando (Available for arcade, SNES) * Phantasy Star IV (Development moved to MegaDrive) * Polygon Golf * Wolf Soldier * Ys IV: Mask of the Sun (Available for Super Famicom) Sega 32X * Alien Trilogy *''Alien vs. Predator'' * Batman Forever * Castlevania: The Bloodletting (development moved to PlayStation) * Clockwork Knight (development moved to Saturn) * Darkstalkers * Ecco the Dolphin * Garfield: Caught in the Act (available for MegaDrive) * Panzer Dragoon (development moved to Saturn) * Rayman (available for Jaguar, Saturn, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance) * Shadow of Atlantis Eidolon's Inn * Sonic X-treme (development moved to Saturn) * Soulstar X * V-Goal (development moved to Saturn) * Virtua Hamster Sega Saturn * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (Available for PlayStation, PC) * Breath of Fire III (Available for PlayStation, PSP) * Cybersled (Available for arcade, Playstation) * Diablo (available for PC and PlayStation) * Dragon Quest VII (development moved to PlayStation) * Dungeon & Dragons: Tower of Doom (available for arcade, released later as part of Dungeons & Dragon Collection for Saturn) * Eternal Champions: The Final Chapter * Fade to Black (available for PC and PlayStation) * Fighting Force (available for PC and PlayStation) * Grand Theft Auto (Available for Playstation, PC, Game Boy Color) * Ninja: Shadow of Darkness (Available for Playstation * Rayman 2 (2D version, also planned for PlayStation) * Resident Evil 2 (available for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, PC, Dreamcast, Gamecube) * Return Fire (available for PlayStation, 3DO and PC) * Ridge Racer (Available for arcade, Playstation, Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS) * Shenmue (development moved to Dreamcast) * Sonic RPG (development moved to Dreamcast) * Sonic Xtreme * Sonic the Fighters (available for arcade) * StarBlade (Available for arcade, Mega CD, 3DO, Playstation) * Tomb Raider II (Available for Playstation, PC) * Virtua Fighter 3 (available for arcade and Dreamcast) * Virtua Striker (available for arcade) Dreamcast * Agartha IGN.com * Air Nights Lomas, Ed. "Sonic Team Player", Official Dreamcast Magazine UK issue 14 (December 2000), pp. 35. (development revived for Wii) * Akolytealice.it * Arcatera: The Dark Brotherhood IGN.com * Arena League Football: The 50-Yard Indoor War IGN.com * ''Armada 2: Star Command Armada 2: Star Command cancelled for all systems * Austin Powers: Mojo Rally IGN.com * Baldur's Gate IGN.com (available on PC) * Beach Spikers (available for arcade, GameCube) * Black & White Gamespot.com (available on PC) * Border Zone Gamespot.com * Braveknight IGN.com * Buffy the Vampire Slayer IGN.com (available on Xbox) * Castlevania: Resurrection * Chakan Gamespot.com * Commandos 2: Men of Courage IGN.com * Dee Dee Planet * Geist Force IGN.com * GunValkyrie (available for Xbox) * Guru Guru Onsen 3 * Half-Life: Gold IGN.com * Jet Set Radio 2 (Moved to Xbox, became Jet Set Radio Future) * Last Bronx 2 * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (available for PlayStation 2,PC) * Monkey Ball (available for arcade, Gamecube) * Outcast (available for PC) * Propeller Arena Online (available for arcade) * Sanity: Aiken's Artifact IGN.com (available for PC) * Shenmue III * Soul Calibur 2 (available for GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) * System Shock 2 (available for PC) * Take the Bullet * Time Crisis II (available for arcade, PlayStation 2) * ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth (available for Xbox) * Type X: Spiral Nightmare * Virtua Fighter 4 (available for arcade and PlayStation 2) * Gex 3 References Category:Cancelled Dreamcast games Category:Cancelled Sega 32X games Category:Cancelled Sega Mega-CD games Category:Cancelled Sega Mega Drive games Category:Cancelled Sega Saturn games